


I'm Still Missing You

by Tea_For_One



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically just Destiel feels, Cas is sad, Dean is dead, M/M, One Shot, Past Character Death, The feels, there is rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_One/pseuds/Tea_For_One
Summary: Castiel reminisces about times of the past at Dean's grave.





	

"It's been 50 years, 6 hours, 13 minutes, and 45 seconds since we last spoke." Castiel said, drawing himself into a sitting position in front of the simple grave marker. "But I still remember it as if it were only yesterday."

 

He rubbed calloused fingers along the rough wood, worn by years of harsh weather. "You know, I did try to get Sam to buy you a proper headstone." He began thoughtfully, "But he said you would have liked it better if it were simple." He looked at the cross, just two wooden planks held together by a rusty nail. "If I do remember correctly you prefer the 'rustic' feel of things. Anything else would have put your manly man charade to rest with you." Castiel smiled sadly.

 

"Life is the same, by the way. Heaven is all back together now. Hell isn't near as rampant as it was all those years ago. Seems that when you Winchesters died, the world stopped ending." He leaned back, and moved to the cooler he had brought with him, pulling out two beers. "Well, Earth anyway. My world still ended when yours did." He popped off the cap of the two bottles and set one down on the grass in front of the cross.

 

"Cheers." He clinked the two bottles together and took a gulp of the bitter liquid, face scrunching up in disgust. "I don't get how you and Sam could drink this stuff all the time. It just tastes like... molecules." He set the brown bottle down next to Dean's and looked up at the clouds crowding the blue sky. "I think it's going to rain, good thing I've still got this dusty old trench coat." Cas looked at his sleeve, a barely tan and worn material.

 

"I would never get rid of it. After all, I wouldn't be a baby in a trench coat anymore. That is what you called me, correct?" He looked back at the grass expectantly, as if Dean could speak to him now. He just smiled and looked up again.

 

"I still remember what you last said to me, I'll never forget it. I'll never forget you, Dean Winchester." He thought back to that night 50 years ago...

 

_It felt like a dream at first, a cool night, stars twinkling, Dean holding him tight. "I love you so much." Dean had said, and Cas just smiled._ _"I know." Dean rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek._

 

_"I want you to know that, whatever happens tomorrow." Castiel's face grew sad, but Dean put a hand against his cheek. "Hey, don't do that. I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Cas smiled sadly and nestled closer._

 

_"I don't want to loose you." He felt tears welling at the corners of his eyes. Dean ran his fingers through Cas' hair. "I know."_

 

"Not a day goes by that I don't forget about that night. Not a day goes by that I don't think about you. Your warmth, your eyes, your soul. You made quite the impression on me, Dean Winchester." Castiel laid down next to the grave. "Now what do you have to say about that?" He was met with silence. 

 

"You know, I never got to say I loved you back. I figured that I would do it when you got back but..." _You never did._ "I-I want you to come back. Why can't you just be revived again? Why can't you just be here again." There was a sound of thunder and a tiny droplet fell onto Cas' face.

 

He sat up again gathering all his things back into the cooler, but paused to look back at the grave. "They locked me out of heaven. I can't go back to see your soul, but how I wish I could." He stood up, throwing the cloth strap of the cooler over his shoulder. "I want to see you again." He began to walk down the path out of the meadow, but turned back for one last look. 

 

"I will never forget you, my love."


End file.
